NaruHina Guru Guru Hina chan
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Aiomandia is just a fox, alone with no family to count on for they already passed away. But even though they are no longer around, she still has a friend. But one day she ecounters a boy who will change her life and herself forever.


Ch Guru Guru Hinata chan

"Are you staring at him again, Aiomandia?" Nia asked with a smile.

Aiomandia gazed at the boy, so close yet was so far from their connections. Aiomandia, a small white and light purple fox, watched as she saw her secret admire walked away.

She was in a trance, not listening to a thing to her best friend, Nia was saying.

Aiomandia was alone, for her parents had past away when she was little. Aiomandia, now old enough to take care of herself, has been in love for the first time, actually it made have been a long time in their years.

"Aio?" She called to her best friend, but still, no answer.

"Aio!" She shouted. Aiomandia finally brought herself back to where she was, right now.

"Huh?" she said. Nia smirk at her friend. "You can't stop thinking about him, huh?"

"Oh! Yeah… "She said with a smile. "He very interesting to watch,' she said cheerfully.

"Why don't you ho visit him?" Nia pointed out. "Do you even know his name?" Nia asked.

"No…" She said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so too." She sighed.

As the sun came down, rain started to fall. Aiomandia and Nia was running to find shelter. Aiomandia lived by herself in a hut close by. That's where her family always lived there, for generations upon generations. She didn't mind it, for it brought loving yet terrible memories in he home.

She tried to run home but the rain was too strong for her well-being. It poured over her trembling body. Currents came from left to right, colliding themselves with the little white fox, tired for running was swept in the current," She tried with all her might to get way, but it was way to strong to do so.

The flood overruled her, as she was losing this round.

"What should I do?" She thought to herself.

"Am I truly going to die?"

She was drowning underwater.

All she could see was the intense darkness inside her heart.

She was losing all she had left. Only one though came across her mind.

"Mom? Dad?" Did I ever live to my family expectations?"

Ashe had to accept her dying fate, drowning into the dark abyss, in her home cottage, where she couldn't even talk to the boy of her dreams.

But she couldn't give up now. Her eyes flared with red, trying her hardest to get to the surface, knowing to herself that she had to, no matter what.

The Sunrise was setting the flood was subsiding. Nia looked around at the moonlight before sleeping soundly into the night. The search for a loved one was irrelevant to her mind as she slept through the night.

Ch Guru Guru Hinata chan

"Are you staring at him again, Aiomandia?" Nia asked with a smile.

Aiomandia gazed at the boy, so close yet was so far from their connections. Aiomandia, a small white and light purple fox, watched as she saw her secret admire walked away.

She was in a trance, not listening to a thing to her best friend, Nia was saying.

Aiomandia was alone, for her parents had past away when she was little. Aiomandia, now old enough to take care of herself, has been in love for the first time, actually it made have been a long time in their years.

"Aio?" She called to her best friend, but still, no answer.

"Aio!" She shouted. Aiomandia finally brought herself back to where she was, right now.

"Huh?" she said. Nia smirk at her friend. "You can't stop thinking about him, huh?"

"Oh! Yeah… "She said with a smile. "He very interesting to watch,' she said cheerfully.

"Why don't you ho visit him?" Nia pointed out. "Do you even know his name?" Nia asked.

"No…" She said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so too." She sighed.

As the sun came down, rain started to fall. Aiomandia and Nia was running to find shelter. Aiomandia lived by herself in a hut close by. That's where her family always lived there, for generations upon generations. She didn't mind it, for it brought loving yet terrible memories in he home.

She tried to run home but the rain was too strong for her well-being. It poured over her trembling body. Currents came from left to right, colliding themselves with the little white fox, tired for running was swept in the current," She tried with all her might to get way, but it was way to strong to do so.

The flood overruled her, as she was losing this round.

"What should I do?" She thought to herself.

"Am I truly going to die?"

She was drowning underwater.

All she could see was the intense darkness inside her heart.

She was losing all she had left. Only one though came across her mind.

"Mom? Dad?" Did I ever live to my family expectations?"

Ashe had to accept her dying fate, drowning into the dark abyss, in her home cottage, where she couldn't even talk to the boy of her dreams.

But she couldn't give up now. Her eyes flared with red, trying her hardest to get to the surface, knowing to herself that she had to, no matter what.

The Sunrise was setting the flood was subsiding. Nia looked around at the moonlight before sleeping soundly into the night. The search for a loved one was irrelevant to her mind as she slept through the night.


End file.
